


Contigo, siempre

by KittieBatch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: Multiverse Stony, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: Cuando él llame a tu puerta estarás listo para perdonar. Post Civil War.





	Contigo, siempre

 

¿Steve?- Tony sonrió, veía al hombre parado en su puerta, los ojos azules brillando y una maleta a su lado.

 

Volví- dijo con la esperanza de ser perdonado.

 

Tony se arrojó a sus brazos, no importaba el pasado, aquellos años sin Steve fueron los peores de su vida, sin él todo perdió su color, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en cuanto se equivocaron durante aquella pelea, cuan estúpidos fueron por dejarse llevar solo por la ira y el dolor, no más, no cometerían ese error nuevamente.

 

Steve sujetó a Tony aferrando su cuerpo al propio, rodeando su torso con ambas manos, aspirando el aroma de su amado, cerró los ojos y supo que era real, esta vez estarían juntos, esta vez no se despertaría llorando en plena madrugada sintiendo el vacío del otro lado de la cama. No más noches viendo el infinito y preguntándose si Tony estaría bien, si alguien más estaba a su lado, cada noche rogaba por poder volver a verlo.

 

 _“Morirás si no vuelves a su lado”_ solía decir Bucky al ver como su mejor amigo se consumía día a día, como se hundía en la depresión causada por perder al único ser humano que lo amaba y aceptaba tal y como era, ¡sí tan solo le hubiese confesado a Tony la verdad! Pero las lamentaciones no tenían cabida, no cuando pasaba sus días durmiendo y evitando que las personas se acercaran, sabía qué dirían, sabía que le señalarían, sabía que comentarían a sus espaldas… él nunca quiso hacerle daño a Tony, él solo quería protegerlo, evitar más dolor en su vida.

 

Desde el momento en que no pudo verlo más, comprendió cuán difícil resultaría vivir sin Tony, sin su sonrisa o su voz llamando su nombre, la calidez de su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel… tal y como dijo Bucky, moriría si no volvía a su lado. Él quería morir, así quizás pudiera volver a encontrarse con Tony en algún momento, cuando él también abandonara la vida. El Rey de Wakanda veía a aquel hombre apagarse lentamente, por eso tuvo que tomar una decisión, tomó los papeles de los tratados de Sokovia y lo puso frente a Steve.

 

 _“Es la única oportunidad de volver al lado del Sr. Stark”_ dijo y Steve lo vio confuso _“Steve, sus ideales ya no existen sin él, usted se muere de amor, de tristeza, usted está muriendo porque su corazón no está donde desea estar, su vida se acabará y usted estará siendo egoísta, el Sr. Stark también está sufriendo, él quiere que vuelva, no ha dejado de amarlo”_ T’challa habló con toda la razón del mundo y Steve supo que no podía seguir ocultando más su miseria.  Tomó el bolígrafo y firmó.

 

Preparó su maleta esa tarde, se dio un baño y arregló su barba, se aseguró de lucir lo mejor posible para Tony, incluso si no lo perdonaba, solo verlo frente a frente y asegurarse que estaba bien le devolvería las ganas de vivir. Al día siguiente abordó un vuelo privado que lo llevaría a Nueva York, se despidió de todos esperando volver a verlos en el futuro.

 

Ahora estaba allí, abrazando a Tony con todo el anhelo y amor contenido por años, de pronto sintió como sus mejillas se mojaban, estaba llorando y Tony también lo hacía, sabían lo tontos que fueron al pelear de aquella forma, no importaba ya el mundo, ellos solo querían estar juntos para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Un fragmento muy corto que deseaba de escribir, gracias por leer y comentar, si te ha gustado no dudes en compartirlo. Nos vemos en proyectos siguientes.


End file.
